Data security is imperative in many technological fields, including electronic data transfers, data communications, networking, computing environments, as well as many other fields and/or environments. Data security includes the authentication of users or providers of the data. For example, in an electronic data transfer, the identification of the user requesting the transfer is authenticated, prior to the transfer, to ensure that the user is permitted to make such a transfer.
Over the last decade, user authentication in many fields or environments has steadily progressed, including in the field of communications. For example, there are many software-based techniques for authenticating users of computing infrastructure. However, there is at least one segment of communications that is lacking in authentication techniques. This segment includes wireless remote computer control of, for instance, complex utility networks (e.g., power grid controllers, water system controllers, etc.). Technicians routinely use computer uplinks in the field to adjust and control a number of events in such systems. Because these adjustments occur in real time, delays introduced by complex software authentication is prohibitive. In addition, field devices are small, run on low power and have limited programming capability. As a result, authentication techniques are lacking in such devices, as well as in other types of devices and/or environments.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for an enhanced capability to provide data security. As one example, an enhanced capability is needed to provide data security for wireless and/or remote transmissions of data.